


After Party

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: After Hours fun, F/M, Lap dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Sequel to "Ride the Beat"You and Desmond have left the club and now its time for some real fun.





	After Party

No sooner had you and Desmond climbed into the cab and made yourselves comfortable for the ride back to your place, you realized this ride was going to be torturous. Sitting next to someone who had all but ruined your knickers just a short time ago with a lap dance, you did your best to behave yourself, if only because you didn’t want the fun to be over before you got home.

During the ride, Desmond saw fit to make things worse for you. Knowing that you were still highly aroused as he was, he pulled you close to him, took a finger and traced it along your jawline before bringing it up to your lips, tracing the outline of your mouth. Unable to resist, as he dragged his finger across your lips, you took his finger in your mouth, gently sucking on it and leaving a bit of red lipstick on it.

Instantly Desmond found himself even harder as he imagined the thought of you reaching down to his waist, unbuckling his belt, opening his trousers and taking the whole long length of him in your mouth, all the way to the base of his cock. Biting his lip and groaning at the whole sight of you, Desmond fought the urge to seduce you further right there and then, the only thing stopping him from doing so was not wanting an audience.

Just before the two of you reached your block, your eyes noticed a nearby liquor store. Instantly a devious idea came to mind and you asked the driver to pull over a moment. Desmond moved to come inside with you before you stopped him.

“It’s a surprise.” You said to him in a throaty voice.

As Desmond waited, you dashed inside and quickly found what you were looking for. Grabbing a bottle of your favorite champagne, you went up to pay and had the employee bag it so that it would be tough to guess what it was. Paying him, you dashed back out to the cab and joined Desmond, more eager than ever to be home.

After paying the cab driver, the two of you made your way up the stairs to your flat. Grateful that you lived alone, you unlocked the door and guided him in. Setting the package on a nearby table, you took Desmond’s hands in yours and pulled him into the living room, just as Desmond was slipping his coat off.

At first, you considered the couch for a bit of fun. After all it was quite large and certainly would fit the two of you. But then you realized that you didn’t want to jump into anything just yet, you wanted a chance to tease Desmond, just as he had teased you. You wanted him to ache for you as you did for him and there was only one way to go about it.

Grabbing a sturdy wooden chair from the corner, you sat Desmond down in it. His thoughts quickly became dirtier as you slipped off your coat and tossed it to the side.

“Close your eyes and wait here. And no peaking.” You commanded. With a devious grin, Desmond obeyed and as you walked away from him, you kept a close eye to make sure he behaved himself. This would only work if he did.

Quickly dashing into your bedroom, you stripped off your club clothes and your knickers. Opening your top drawer, you pulled out a black satin bra and knicker set, in a vintage style along with a girdle and thigh high lace stockings. You had splurged on this set a while back and you had told yourself you would only wear it for an occasion such as this. After putting it on, you went into the closet and grabbed a pair of black vinyl pumps and slipped them on.

Checking yourself in the mirror, you knew you looked fantastic and that Desmond would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. But you had something in your bedside table that would help with that. Walking over to it, you opened the drawer and pulled out a black silk scarf and a set of leather covered hand cuffs. Taking the key for the cuffs, which you kept on a ribbon, you tied it around your neck and prepared to walk back out.

Looking around the corner, you were surprised to see that he was keeping his eyes closed, but you could also see how anxious he was getting. Eager to get the show started, you walked over to him and said. “Keep them closed.”

Taking the silk tie, you wrapped it around his eyes, tightly, but not too much. After, you grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. With a devious grin on his face, Desmond felt you cuff his hands and instantly guessed he was in for a wild night.

After making sure it was all in place, you walked back in front of him and brought your face close to his. Glancing down, you could see the outline of his cock clearly through his trousers and knowing you were about to make him unbearably hard made you bit your lip in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” You asked, breathlessly, ready to hear him beg.

“Mmmhmm” Desmond groaned as he bit his lip, more than ready for you.

“Good. Before we start, know one thing. I set the rules here. To start off you only get to touch me with your mouth. If you want out of those cuffs, you will have to get the key from me or get yourself out. Understood?” You said in a sultry voice.

“Yes, Mistress.” Desmond replied, dropping his voice, making you shiver a bit at the sound of him calling you that.

Dimming the lights, a bit, you grabbed your phone and selected what you called your seduction playlist. Selecting the first song “Lick” by Joi, you set the phone down and waited a few seconds for the song to start.

I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

You’ve got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

As the first few notes played, you walked over to Desmond and started circling around him slowly, the sound of your heels muffled by the music. After a few passes, you raised your right hand and let it run along Desmond’s shoulders and around to his chest. Dragging your fingers down the front of his shirt, running over the black buttons, you briefly considered loosening a few before bringing your hand back up to his face. Caressing his cheek, Desmond moved so that he might kiss your palm. His lips were rather soft and for a few seconds, you shivered at the thought of how that mouth would feel elsewhere.

Bringing yourself back to the present, you turned and sat on Desmonds lap, your back facing him. With his legs spread, you placed your hands on the edge of the chair and leaned forward, so that all he could feel against him was your arse and your legs. 

Knowing the song would only last so long, you quickly began rolling your hips back up against him, instantly enjoying the sound of him moaning over the music and the feel of him squirming as your arse moved back and forth over his dick. It was mere moments before you felt your knickers were even more damp than before and you hoped that somehow, Desmond would be able to feel it as well.

The instant Desmond had felt you put the cuffs on him, he was planning on how to get out of them. Unbeknownst to you, because of his training and life as an Assassin, Desmond always kept something in his back pocket for such an occasion as this one. While he enjoyed the feel of you grinding against him and while such teasing only increased his desire for you, he had been wanting for a long time, a chance to run his hands over you and pleasure you in ways you hadn’t been before. And until he got himself out, that wasn’t going to happen, yet.

While you were distracted, Desmond took the chance to reach into his back pocket and pulled out what looked to anyone else like a cigarette case. Carefully opening it, he ran a finger along the inside and finding what he needed, pulled out a handcuff key. Keeping himself as together as possible so that you wouldn’t notice, Desmond used his other hand to feel for the keyhole and quickly finding it, slipped the key in and unlocked the cuffs.

Just as subtly, he put the key back in the case and put the case back in his pocket. So as not to give himself away, Desmond held his arms back behind the chair, and went back to enjoying the feel of you grinding on him and feeling the heat coming from between your legs, licked his lips in anticipation of tasting you soon.

Thinking he was still bound and eager to tease him more, as the song reached its middle point, you briefly stood up and turned around. Wrapping your forearms around his neck, you began grinding on him again, and as you brought yourself up closer, you watched Desmond closely, to see when he might try and reach out for you.

Feeling how hot you were between your legs, Desmond moaned at how even more uncomfortably tight his trousers were. He couldn’t tell what it was you might be clothed in, all he knew was that whatever it was, he couldn’t wait to remove it, just as he couldn’t wait to remove his own clothes.

Ready to up the ante, you pulled yourself up closer to Desmond, running your fingers through his hair and all but burying his face in your tits. As you did so, Desmond could feel something cold and metallic against his skin

“She wasn’t wearing earrings before. That must be the key.” He thought grinning to himself, knowing he wouldn’t need it.

Rationalizing that with him pressed up against you that you were fair game for a bit more, Desmond reached out and planted kisses everywhere he could, all over your tits and between them, kissing you down to your stomach as much as he could.

At the feel of Desmond kissing you all over, you gasped loudly and pulled at his hair a bit. Knowing he had thrown you off a bit, Desmond laughed sinfully and kept at it, hoping that you might unhook your bra before he did.

You didn’t know how Desmond was keeping himself together, or you for that matter. The two of you were so turned on, you didn’t know how one of you hadn’t cum already. As much as you were trying to push him over the edge first, you found that you couldn’t keep teasing him much longer. You had enough teasing for one night.

Taking your right arm, you reached behind your back to unhook your bra. With the bra having more hooks than most, for a moment, you struggled to unhook it and so, still grinding on Desmond, you brought your other arm around to try and undo the rest.

Sensing this was his chance, Desmond let the cuffs drop to the floor, brought his hands up and around your back, up to your bra.

“Allow me.” He purred as he deftly unhooked it and brought a hand back up to remove his blindfold. Opening his eyes, Desmond was amazed at the sight of you in your vintage style lingerie. More curvaceous than he ever imagined you being, Desmond marveled at you as he slipped your bra off you and tossed it to the side.

Bringing his hands back to your tits, he cupped them and gently played with your already hard nipples. Desmond buried his face in you once again, rubbing your tits as he did so, sucking and running his tongue over your nipples, making you moan his name aloud.

While Desmond’s hands and mouth were busy, your own hands were busy running all over Desmond. Bringing them down to his waist, you felt around for his belt and for a moment struggled to open it, so distracted you were by him. No sooner had you found it, opened his trousers and slid your hand inside and under his boxers, Desmond slid one of his own hands down between your legs. Pushing the fabric of your panties aside, Desmond ran a finger over your lips and without warning, slid his finger inside your pussy, astonished by the feel of you gripping him tightly.

“Have you ever been this wet before?” Desmond asked, his breath hot against your skin.

“N…no.” You whimpered aloud as he slid another inside you, finger fucking you steadily as he took his thumb and ran it, back, forth and all over your swollen clit, making you buck against his hand and making you coat his fingers with your sweet juices.

Desmond then took his other arm and wrapped it around your waist, bringing you closer to him. He brought his mouth back to your tits, pulling on each of your nipples and flicking each one with his tongue, delighting in how much that made you shudder.

Feeling yourself aching more and more for his dick, you focused as much as you could and slid your hands down to his belt. In-between waves of pleasure, you managed to open Desmond’s trousers, reach inside and pulled out his cock. No sooner had you freed it, with one hand, you stroked him, gripping him firmly and with the other, you reached back in and caressed his balls.

“Fuck!” He groaned aloud as you worked him over. For a moment he stopped pleasuring you as he tried to keep himself from cumming all over you hand right there and then.

“Don’t stop!” You begged. Having felt yourself starting to cum, you didn’t want to lose your momentum.

Reaching into his pocket, Desmond pulled out a condom. Taking it from him, you opened it and rolled it on him. With that, Desmond removed his fingers from your pussy and one by one, sucked your juices off his fingers, your juices sweeter than any wine he had ever tasted.

No sooner had you heard the song “Ride” by Ciara start to play, you moved up, and guided Desmond’s cock inside you, moaning aloud as you felt every inch of him stretch you. Wrapping your arms around his neck again, you held on tight to each other as you rode Desmond as hard as you could to the beat of the song.

With Desmond harder than you had ever felt anyone be, you felt your orgasm building back up quickly. Your face against his, you couldn’t resist bringing your mouth to his, kissing him roughly as you felt his hands grip your hips tighter. Desmond moaned against your mouth as your tongue found his, caressing it with his own and letting you taste but a bit of your juices.

Much like you, Desmond couldn’t hold himself back any more, so he bucked his hips, loving the feel of you throbbing even more and desperate to feel you climax, he broke the kiss and spoke “Cum for me (Y/N). Cum all over me.”

That deep, sensuous voice of his did the trick, for but a moment later, you came and came hard all over him, screaming his name as you did so. Desmond quickly followed behind, growling loudly as he gripped you tighter and emptied himself.

Desmond was still cumming as you felt yourself collapse on top of him. For a few moments, the only sounds were the sounds of the two of you trying to catch your breath.

Still holding you, Desmond turned his head and gently kissed your cheek, making you sigh contentedly.

“I don’t want to move.” You confessed, still trying to slow down your heart rate.

“Neither do I.” Desmond admitted, loving the feel of you still on top of him.

Feeling the mess between you two, you said lightly “You got me all dirty. “

“So, I did. Should we do something about that?” Desmond said, teasingly.

“We should.” You said as you slowly pushed yourself up and off Desmond, your pussy still aching and throbbing.

Holding out a hand to him, Desmond took it and followed you slowly to the shower. As the two of you made your way, Desmond noticed the package that you had picked up at the liquor store earlier.

“Hey, what’s this?” He asked, picking it up.

For a moment you forgot what it was. Taking it from him, you opened it up and pulled out the champagne.

Desmond chucked at the sight of it. “Now what will we do with that?”

Walking over to a small bar that you had set up, you uncorked the bottle. With one more devious look at Desmond you said, “Follow me and you’ll find out.”


End file.
